Talk:Apply Poison
If 2 or more rangers use this simultaneously on the same target, does it add up in any way, i.e. extra damage, increased duration, etc? :You can only ever have one condition once, so it will not add up in damage. Concerning the duration, that one will not add up as well, it is always just the duration of one apply poison. --Xeeron 10:53, 30 January 2006 (UTC) This skill won't work if something else is preventing physical damage from occuring, say Greater Conflagration, right? --Xiu Kuro 09:59, 21 September 2006 (CDT) The skill aquisition was incorrect. It was said that you can get it from Tohn in Kamadan which you can't. 68.161.85.44 18:59, 11 December 2006 (CST) Wouldn't it be more appropriate to say that this skill could be acquired from Captain Greywind (Ascalon Settlement) as opposed to Captain Greywind (North Kryta Province)? It seems to me that you are adding an extra step for people looking to acquire Apply Poison in the Prophecies campaign. --Adversion 12:01, 23 February 2007 (CST) :The name of the zone is NKP. --Fyren 12:59, 23 February 2007 (CST) Physical attack vs Physical damage Are they the same? or does Physical attack refers to weapon choice regardless of damage type? -PanSola 02:06, 12 February 2006 (CST) ::It does work on swords axes and hammers with an elemental prefix. --Life Infusion 10:35, 21 April 2006 (CDT) I think by "physical" they mean a solid object instead of fire balls and your magic missles.-Onlyashadow 10:02, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :it also works on non-elemental prefix, so guess it's physical attack UnexistNL 09:28, 30 November 2006 (CST) Scythe? Anyone knows if an attack with a scythe effects multiple targets? :Sure does. — Jyro X 15:09, 1 January 2007 (CST) haha wow i added the note about scythes to the page because it was mentioned on this discussion page and ended up using scythes in the plural and it strikes, which is singular... 216.167.172.100 04:26, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Staff This doesn't work with a staff (tested on a mesmer staff) Icyangel Strawberry 15:40, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :Your staves do physical damage? --Mystisteel 15:48, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::Ahhh I forgot! thx Icyangel Strawberry 22:20, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Note It's five lines long, can someone reword it? Me not so gud wif english. 222.153.229.8 05:14, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Nerf this!? Apply is the most used ranger skill in the game and i think its a bit overpowered tbh. With expertise its 7-8 enrgy to make all your attacks cause poison for 8 seconds more wiht a mod. Theres no other skill that makes evey attack you use casue so much degen. its hard for asolo ranger to do anything without gvg at least apply poison they need to maybe balance things out. --80.42.231.135 15:53, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :It won't get nerfed for the same reason Ancestor's Rage and Splinter Weapon won't. You already said so yourself: to do so would remove rangers from GvG. --Macros 16:18, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hasn't stopped anet before...... 222.153.229.8 11:19, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::lol didn't they both just get nerfed? 72.45.60.6 02:57, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Check the date of the comment pl0x. --Macros 03:01, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Apply Poison IS balanced. --77.99.65.149 17:29, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Reapplication does this reapply poison if the target is already poisoned or do you have to wait until it is over to reapply it? 72.45.60.6 02:57, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :i think it reapplies not 100% sure Lost-Blue 02:58, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Just like everything else, it will reapply the poison (unless the poison they already have is for a longer duration) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [T] 02:59, 18 April 2008 (UTC)